Contract that holds Love
by CandyLover1
Summary: "Enough of this nonsense, I agree to your contract.", he said without hesitation making Sebastian look up in surprise. "What is it that you wish?", he could tell he was going to enjoy this. He seemed to contemplate his words and finally replied with a bitter smile, "Revenge." Warning:This contains yaoi in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THIS IS MY OWN WRITING THAT IS BASED OFF THE ANIME**

** The lyrics posted below I didn't write, but is a song from Kuroshitsuji season 2 ending. The link is **

** watch?v=VdnowkEbQNM You should really listen to it if you haven't already. You should be careful, because in later chapters there will be yaoi, so for those that do not like it I will have a warning at the beginning of the chapters so you can skip it and read the next part. This is my 3rd fanfiction, but my first on Kuroshitsuji. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

The smell of fire filled my senses, remembering that distant dream. The violin in my hands seemed cold and useless. It's lustrous surface couldn't even elicit a smile from the poor boys face. Tucking it beneath his chin, his fingers splayed across the strings, he began to play. There wasn't a particular song he was playing, he just let the violin guide him as he played the eerie melody into the night. The moonlight shining upon him as he began to sing, nothing could hold him back now, he couldn't stop playing.

_kurayami no naka de mutsumi au_

_zetsubou to mirai wo _

_kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari_

_tsumetaku terashiteta_

_kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni_

_aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku_

_Lacrimosa _

_tooku kudakete kieta _

_mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai_

_hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite_

_yogoreta kokoro ni_

_namida ga ochite kuru made_

_maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake_

_hikari no aru hou he_

_yume to iu wana ga bokutachi wo _

_homura he izanau_

_sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa_

_donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai _

_Lacrimosa..._

_bokura wa moesakaru takigi tonari_

_itsuka sono sora wo yaki tsuku sou_

_Lacrimosa_

_koko ni umarete ochita _

_chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai_

_yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite _

_yogoreta chijou de_

_namida no hibi wo kazoete_

He stopped playing when rain interuppted him, but only for a moment until he went back to playing. He didn't even care that he could see his breath, that the violin was getting wet, and his fingers started to get numb. He just didn't care anymore. The only thing that could've stirred him was the fire, and seeing his fathers face being burnt off, chunks of flesh falling to the floor. The smell of burning flesh scorched his lungs along with the smoke from the fire. He tried hard just to not bite his tongue off and die right there, but he knew that his mother had to be somewhere. He couldn't find her no matter how hard he tried when a strong hand took hold of his shoulder, whipping him to the floor. All were wearing hoods and masks, none of them were identifiable. They had stripped him of clothing, laying him harshly on the cold slab of slate bare. Two people held him down as he frantically called for help, knowing his parents couldn't come to the rescue him, remembering the burning flesh he almost vomited but fear had kept it in.

"You shall bear the mark of sinners Ciel Phantomhive.", a mans voice called out as another masked person stepped forward with a branding iron, scorching hot as it sizzled against his skin causing him to scream. He remembers clawing at his masked perpetrators, but to no avail, the burning stayed making tears roll from his eyes.

He snapped out of his daydream/nightmare and felt the gorge rise in his throat. He quickly turned to the side and dry heaved, for there was nothing in his stomach, he refused to eat. He could feel the dizziness and fell forward face first, not bothering to put his hands out in front of him. He wanted the release of sleep, hopefully to have a dreamless sleep.

_Sebastian's POV_

He was looking for some unfortunate soul to be his meal when he stumbled upon some violin playing. He came closer to listen to it closely. A haunting melody flooded his ears as he tried to look at who was playing it. A boy, maybe 15 years of age was playing the violin. Dark bluish black hair swayed with each stroke of the violin, and his eyes were closed as if dreaming. 'A bit too skinny though', Sebastian thought to himself as he inspected him further. He was lost in inspecting the being in front of him when he began to sing, the sad tremor to his voice had a mystic quality to it, pulling him into the song. Why was he singing in a forest all alone at night anyway? Was he just dying to become my pray? He smiled to himself on that thought when it started to rain. The haunting melody stopped for a second, but raged on his breath hoarse with the coldness of the air. After what seemed was 5 seconds he stopped again but this time he dry heaved to the side, the sickly scent reaching his nose. He finally opened his eyes, staring blankly forward, cobalt blue eyes focusing on nothing as he fell forward not putting his hands in front of him to break the fall. 'This soul would do, he's already lost all hope anyway..', he quickly decided before delving into the boys mind, ready to make a contract to devour his soul regardless on who he was.

_Sebastian's POV_

His mind was chaotic, not that he cared anyway, he just wanted to strike up a contract. The smell of burning wood and flesh reached his nose, not something he wasn't used to. His previous masters would ask him to kill many people and frankly he thought fire was the easiest way, he didn't even have to touch the stinking humans. He followed the boys soul into a room where he was sitting on the floor watching a man being burned alive, which he assumed to be his father. He put his hand on the boys shoulder to get his attention when he turned to him, his younger self with tears in his eyes. He had to make a contract so he pulled the boys mind into it's current self, the 15 year old.

The floor was checkered, chess peaces in an arrangement where either side couldn't win. He found the boy's soul, sitting in a red velvet chair chin perched under his fist, in a kings costume. He quickly made his way to the chair and bowed slightly. 'Better get this over with..' he thought to himself like this would be another easy task.

"Would you like to make a contract?", Sebastian said mischievously tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"What do you require?", the boy asked confidentially.

"You're soul, I will do anything wish, but it requires your soul. If I take your soul then you can no longer go to heaven or hell, but your existence would end completely.", he said quickly thinking that the boy would need to think it out.

"Enough of this nonsense, I agree to your contract.", he said without hesitation making Sebastian look up in surprise.

"What is it that you wish?", he could tell he was going to enjoy this.

He seemed to contemplate his words and finally replied with a bitter smile, "Revenge."

**Authors note: Did you guys like my first chapter? This is a yaoi fanfiction, but the yaoi will come in later chapters. I really enjoy kuroshitsuji and wish that there was a season 3! Please review! I need to know if there are any changes I need to make or if you guys would like to put recommendations for later chapters. This is my 3rd fanfiction so I hope that you guys enjoyed this!**


	2. Introducing the Servants

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI (wish I did though) this is purely fan-made. Yaoi will be in later chapters and will have a warning at the beginning of each chapter. Enjoy reading and please review if you can. ^_^**

_**Sebastian's POV**_

He picked up the boy on the grass, soaking wet. He was half awake as he began to mumble where he lived, "P...Phantomhive estate...", he pointed in the direction of a huge mansion. 'Hmmm... Why would he want to have a contract with me if he's so well off?' he thought to himself as he walked to the front door and put his hand on the knocker to knock. It had the shape of a lions head in copper, it's bronze shine apparent.

"I'MM COMINGGGG!", a woman's voice from inside the mansion rang out. 'Great, I wonder who she is, she sounds annoying..'

-BANG-

The door came flying open and almost hit them, but lucky for him that he was a demon and stepped gracefully out of the way. A woman with violet hair and big round glasses came running out the door. "I'm sorry Bocchan! I didn't hit you did I?", she had a hard time seeing as she pushed her glasses up farther and finally saw Sebastian. "Ara! You have a guest?"

"I believe that your master has passed out..", he said quickly wanting to avoid talking to anyone. He liked it that way, short and sweet no questions asked. He looked at her and watched her face change into alarm as she quickly beckoned him inside.

"Put him in his bed! I'll go and get some warm clothes.", and with that she quickly walked away as he heard the -tap-tap-tap- of her shoes on the tile floor fade quickly. 'So this is his room?' he looked around the spacious room in fascination then boredom. He's seen much better, he was in palace's before serving greedy lords who already had everything they could wish for. He located the bed in the middle of the room, dark midnight blue draperies over the king sized bed. The wood of the frame was a dark mahogany color. Something was missing from this room, but he couldn't think of it...

"BOCCHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!", a large man came into the room with scruff on his chin and a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket. He looked to be in his 30's, maybe early 40's. His dirty blonde hair was in a messy style and cropped short a little above his eyebrows. He stopped short of his master when he saw me and asked suspiciously, "Who are you?".

"Sebastian Michaelis, your young Bocchan passed out earlier and I brought him here sir.", he said while bowing politely. The blonde's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he was addressed as sir, he liked him already. He smiled largely and introduce himself, "I'm Bard, I'm the chief! It's nice to meet you Sebastian."

"I HAVE THE CLOTHESSSS!", the maid came running into the room and almost ran them over again as he dodged her again effortlessly with the boy in his arms. "Here you go!", she handed the clothes to Sebastian before being interrupted by Bard. "Oi! Why are you making him do it! You don't even know him and yet your trusting him with the young master?", he was seething mad as the maid replied, "He would probably not drop him like you did last time!", she screeched at him as the argument went on.

He quickly set the boy on the bed and began to undress him careful not to injure his already weak body. 'Yep, he's too skinny' he thought to himself while looking at the naked body of the boy. A mark/symbol was below his chest and a little off to the side and it looked to be burned on instead of a tattoo. 'Humans can be strange' he smirked slightly to himself. He lifted the boy slightly to put on his shirt, so dark was the color in contrast to his skin! He was almost ghostly white with dark hair, but the cold rain probably didn't help his complexion. He was now fully dressed and tucked into bed, he didn't even ask the servants if he could start a fire, but he did anyway not wanting their young Bocchan to catch a cold. He smiled to himself when the servants both stopped bickering at each other and thanked him for helping.

"May I stay here until the young master awakens?", he asked with his seemingly innocent, yet seductive smile nobody could refuse. After all, he spent years seducing humans into giving him their souls and many years perfecting his human cover up to please the ladies and sometimes men. Of course it was of no surprise the response he got back, "Of course your welcome to stay!", and with that they left him alone with the boy. 'Humans are too easy...'

_**CIEL'S POV**_

He remembered the demon he was talking to, and the contract he had made. Giving up his soul seemed like such a bargain after all, who likes to live in worry on whether or not their going to heaven or hell? If he did end up going to hell anyway he was going to drag those bastards who killed his parents and disgraced his family name with him. He wouldn't even try to get into heaven, he knew he couldn't go there when he war harboring hatred for everything. The minute that his agreement to the contract escaped his lips a searing pain in his right eye like a fire erupted. The pain was too much as he slowly lost consciousness, but not before seeing the demon smile with victory.

The feeling of warmth made him stir from sleep as he slowly got up, midnight blue silk blankets slipping off of his small frame. 'Ah. I'm back home...No. only the cold reminder of what used to be his home.. This was only a replica', he thought to himself bitterly. He heard breathing to his right and looked to see who was in his room. The demon who he had made a contract with was sitting on a chair precariously, his hand holding his head up lazily. The demon had dark raven hair, but looked silky to touch with a medium frame that still held the grace of a feline. 'Weren't demons supposed to be ugly creatures?' he was confused as he continued to stare. A dull throbbing pain radiated from his right eye as he put his hand to it as he grimaced slightly.

"A contract seal will appear there after 24 hours. So I will be giving you an eye patch later to help conceal it.", Ciel was startled because he thought the demon was asleep, but told him a few commands anyway refusing to show weakness. "You will act as my butler until the contract is fulfilled. You will tend to my every need without a second thought and you will only obey me. Is that clear?", his voice's demanding tone couldn't be denied as Sebastian obliged. "Yes, my lord.", Sebastian's smiled and bowed before the small boy. Ciel was pleased with his new title as he looked down at his new butler in content.

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is basically introducing his servants.. Claude and Alois will come later in the story along with the undertaker and the shinigami's. Finny will be in here too but he was working in the garden (adorable!) ^_^ This chapter was also to give you a feel about Sebastians personality, which will slowly be changed by looooove! 3 Please Review! I thank the people who reviewed on my last chapter it is much appreciated. This story has a promise to have yaoi in later chapters! Warning Spoiler: Claude or Alois or both might go after Ciel too. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I will be sure to update soon..**


	3. Claude's introduction

_**Ciel's POV**_

_**Recap**_: "You will act as my butler until the contract is fulfilled. You will tend to my every need without a second thought and you will only obey me. Is that clear?", his voice's demanding tone couldn't be denied as Sebastian obliged. "Yes, my lord.", Sebastian's smiled and bowed before the small boy. Ciel was pleased with his new title as he looked down at his new butler in content.

He woke up too warm. Ciel pushed off the covers of his bed hastily when Sebastian opened the curtains of the window, the light assaulting his eyes. "Time to wake up, Bocchan.", his voice was purposely too chipper for the morning. "Will you be having a roll or a scone?"

"Scones.", he said sleepily while rubbing his eyes. If this demon can cook better than Bard then he will be the replacement. Besides, Bard can't cook at all. He thinks everything will be solved with a flame thrower. He was about to get out of bed when Sebastian came over with an eye patch and tied it around his head to cover his eye. "Mustn't forget that young master..", his voice droned lower, like a cat purring almost. He would've rolled his eyes but he didn't have the life in him to do it. He put his hand to the eyepatch and looked straight into the crimson eyes of the demon, "We have much to discuss. I'm sure that you would like to know my exact wish in revenge?"

"Yes, I would indeed.", he turned around to walk out the door to get the food for his master who was still too weak in his opinion. I, being skeptical of his skill picked up a dart from the nightstand and threw it at him. To no surprise he caught it between two fingers, hmmm he definitely was skilled.

"Save the games for later _Bocchan_.", he turned around and smiled at him before walking out the door.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

He was actually thrilled for once! He has never had a master that was so bold and to the point. He was actually bold enough to throw a dart at me! He chuckled to himself softly while walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. "He's interesting", he muttered to himself as he rolled up his sleeves when he handled his masters food. It makes me wonder just what he has in mind for his _revenge._

He rolled the dough with his hands first to loosen it up before flattening it skillfully with a roller. He then took pieces equally measured out and began to shape them with his demonic hands to perfection. He put it in the oven and set the timer then started to work on whatever else he thought he could make. Poached Salmon, Mint Salad, Apple and raisin deep pie, all with Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea. The most richest ingredients used to make such a feat as he wanted to make everything perfect for his master. "After all, a Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." The sound of the timer only got to ring once, Sebastian then opened the oven gracefully and didn't even use a glove to take the bread out. Not that he would be foolish enough to let it burn him, he set it down quickly on the top plate and then proceeded to put all the other food on different levels of plates separated by small pillars in a decorative formation. He quickly washed his hands in the sink and fixed his frock coat before appearing before his master with his food. He didn't even care that the young masters servants were watching in envy and shock.

He came before the bedroom door and knocked lightly waiting for a reply.

"Enter.", the young master's voice was soft yet stern. I wonder what his soul would taste like? He smiled to himself as he opened the door to serve the food. He quickly brought a small table just big enough to fit all the food on it while explaining to his master about the ingredients in great depth. He was very proud, if not narcissistic about his cooking skills.

"This isn't Earl Grey tea...", he said as he rubbed the side of his tea cup, his blue eyes reflecting on the surface of the hot beverage. He actually whined about something I served. That's a first.

"I am terribly sorry Bocchan, I didn't know you preferred Early Grey tea.", he said quickly while trying to take the tea from his hands, but his master pulled away too quickly and spilled it all over himself. He was ready to hear complaints of how hot it was and of how clumsy he was to let it happen, but nothing came. His master stayed seated and didn't even wince at how hot the tea must've been.

"I'm sorry for wasting your tea, I'll get you a change of clothes and look at the burn..", he said this but his master just stared blankly forward. What kind of thing could've made him this lifeless? I sure hope his soul doesn't taste bad.

"Something once lost will never return.", he said while rubbing a ring on his thumb that was as blue as his own eyes. "Now, let's get to business.", he seemed to think for a moment before continuing, "I want to crush those who killed my parents and disgraced my family name, I need to find their names and where they live to _get rid _of them.", a bitter smile spread across his face as he poured himself a new cup of tea and began to sip at it.

"Yes, my lord.", he bowed at his master to accept the new task assigned. "Shall I start with the person who burned down your old mansion?"

"Did you read my thoughts to get that information, Sebastian?", he put his tea down immediately and stared deep into the demons eyes awaiting an answer.

"When we made the contract I had to go into your mind, I saw it there.", he answered in his matter-of-fact tone as he poured more tea into his master's cup.

"I see.. If you do find the man who burned the mansion then you must notify me right away, I will see him dead with my own eyes."

"Yes, my lord", getting up, he made his way to the door but not before he could glance at the boy once again. He seemed fragile, like a flower that would wither if anyone touched him, but his will is larger than one can compare. He eagerly licked his lips, getting impatient for the boys soul.

_**Claude's POV**_

He was too bored.. He was bored enough to actually follow his nemesis Sebastian, that stupid idiotic demon. Being a spider demon came in handy since he couldn't be easily discovered. He followed him for almost the entire day wondering what the heck he was looking for when we went into a forest, he was probably looking for some poor soul to feed on. He had no interest in Sebastian's feeding habits so he thought he would just leave when he heard a violin. It seemed like Sebastian did too because he turned in the direction of the voice. A small boy with raven hair was swaying and pronouncing words to a song that seemed to belong to ancient time, it seemed like it held the secrets to the soul, it's sad melody was answered by the first raindrops. On the boy went, not caring at all that he seemed to be loosing strength, nor did he care that he was falling. Sebastian stepped forward after he had fallen on his face. Was he planning on making a contract with this boy? I would keep the boy instead of eating his soul, Sebastian must be too stupid to see the boys potential. But alas, he went with Sebastian, deep into the boys soul.

oOOo

Fire swallowed everything, the screams of the living and the dead. A boy sitting, crying, and looking up to a man who was already dead but burning in front of him as he hopelessly cried out, "Papa! Papa! Don't leave me Papa! Mamma said that she would read us a story tonight Papa! Papa...". The rantings of the small boy were soon stopped by Sebastian as he laid his hand on his small shoulder, "I need your current self", he mumbled to himself as the scene before us changed dramatically.

Checkered floor, but with chess pieces across the room. The boy sat in a velvet red chair with golden framing fit for a king. That's what he was, a king, he even wore a king's costume. His head was perched on his fist as he leaned onto one side of the armchair. A shock of cobalt blue hue in his eyes that would make any person, man or woman stare for longer than necessary. He listened into the conversation they were having with awe.

"Would you like to make a contract?", Sebastian said mischievously tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"What do you require?", the boy asked confidentially.

"You're soul, I will do anything wish, but it requires your soul. If I take your soul then you can no longer go to heaven or hell, but your existence would end completely.", he said quickly thinking that the boy would need to think it out.

"Enough of this nonsense, I agree to your contract.", he said without hesitation making Sebastian look up in surprise.

"What is it that you wish?", he could tell he was going to enjoy this.

He seemed to contemplate his words and finally replied with a bitter smile, "Revenge."

As the boy spoke those words he had vowed that the boy would be his, soul and all. He had wished that Alois's soul had a nobility to it that his did. Yes, that's the perfect word for it, nobility... "Dark to light, sugar to salt, dark blue to gold." he smiled to himself as he thought of ways to take him,_ all _of him...

**Authors note: So, did you guys notice a lot of quotes in this chapter? Try to find them all, hahaha. This is how I introduced Claude, I know that it's different from the anime, but it's FANFICTION! Claude is making devious plans... ^_^ I promise that yaoi will come in later chapters, please be patient.. :) Please review! Every time I read reviews it makes me so happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
